i am a prototype
by redprototype150
Summary: my view of it don't like it don't comment


Prototype

Hello my name is Taylor Daniels and I'm a prototype and the only one.

I'm 18 years old and I have ADHD/Autistic.

I am one of those boys who are very active and distracted, repulsive and very mischievous with green eyes which they change to light blue when in sunlight, a devilish smirk, a small roman nose and strong cheek bones, white straight teeth and I have dark blonde spiky hair with black tips.

I wear purple/red or black skinny jeans with a singlet or a v neck t-shirt and covered with my black leather jacket on. I would walk to school just in my t-shirt and skinny jeans but my mother wouldn't let me.

She says I will get a cold and my reply I say to her 'no I won't I don't care' it's better than wearing the stupid school uniform' and of cause she says back 'I know you don't care but I do'! I guess it's a mom's job.

I usually have my hoodie over my head so I don't get my hair wet from the rain when I'm walking home from school with my iPod on and earphones in to block out the world itself. I live in a small town in Australia, Victoria called Wodonga just ¾ hours' drive from Melbourne and 24 hours' drive from Queensland, surfer's paradise.

It's a small town that has a water tower and a public liberty, KFC and a Centro shopping plaza that has a target, jay jays and Coles, Safeway and bakers delight, 2 swimming pools and post office, skate shop called Nation where I buy my clothing from.

I walk up to the plaza sometimes and go shopping for some jumpers, hoodies on Saturday and Sunday I just chill at home, playing my Xbox 360 or watching movies, checking my Facebook, don't get dressed and it's my lazy day.

All week I go to school besides Thursday I have work placement for VCAL where I work as a carpenter and I help the boys with the concrete and demolishing/waterproofing and other stuff.

I always get McDonald's in the morning, egg and bacon mc muffin meal with a coke for a wakes me up since I have to get up at 8:00am for work and it takes 27mins to drive from Wodonga though Albury and to Lavington. Halfway there I finish my breakfast and by the time I get to Steve's house I finish my drink.

No one really talks to me at school it's just I don't like the people at my school the wannabes and the faggots, the assholes and dickheads who think there funny and there only in year ten and I'm 18 years old, they have no idea what I could do to them so fast that they won't know what bloody hit them.

it's not just I don't like them either it's just I like to be left alone and I think that's the best way to go really cause if I am still friends with the people I used to be friends with I'll be in the drama and bullshit and girls bitch so much and I realized after some time in my first few months in year 12 I don't really need that stuff or want to know, I have better things to do, and it saves me from getting heartbroken like every else in sad movies.

Best to be alone cause you can't trust anyone these days, you can get backstabbed or bashed and bullied, heartbroken and lied to. Trust me I know what's the best thing for me is to be alone and it's staying that way. Like who needs them when you got yourself to share funny zombies jokes, and have fun in my own way without getting told off.

Oh and your properly wondering why I call myself a prototype well it's a long story and it may be weird to you or stupid but it's my way and coping to this world. Well where to start how about the start ok...

When I was in year 8 I found out I had ADHD with Autism and at first I was so shocked and disgusted by it I saw myself as a freak or alien like one of a kind and everyone else was normal but me.

I really didn't like it and I remember I could never really understand what it meant and I know there was always something wrong with me from the beginning.

I was a very bad troubled kid and always being loud or not being able to sit down for no longer than 10 minutes, throwing my books at the teacher cause it entertained me more than the school work they had back then or stormed out of the class of some of the classmates used to tell me to shut up and sit back down which pissed me off even more because of my really bad anger management problem I had back when I was younger.

As I got older I slowly started seeing myself different in more ways until I reached year 10 and moved to high school.

I saw myself not just as an outcast but not in a bad way and I started seeing the good things of my disorders, like I could run and jump all over the concrete walls and do 30 pushups nonstop and also think really funny/murderous thoughts about someone who was pissing me off and not saying it/doing it to them just thinking about it.

I was a one of a kind species and I thought I would name my kind and as I was thinking about it my younger brother Connor called out to me, shaking out of it, I make my way towards his room and see him playing some kind of Xbox 360 game. After a few minutes of annoyed of getting shot at in the game.

Connor tells me the game saying its 'prototype' and it's about a man where he gets injured by evil people and he turns into a shape shifter where he can turn his arm to a big blade or fist and kill people and shape shift to them for camouflage and he also gets his bloody revenge.

That was where I got the name and idea from because after all I am one of a kind and I think that's the way I cop with it all.


End file.
